A Game Of Cat And Mouse
by SoulRyuu
Summary: Who knew that a little revenge for embarrassing her would end up with the two of them playing a game of 'Cat And Mouse'. With the thrill of outwitting Castiel and the fear of him catching her, Chitose never would have thought that these turn of events would bring the two of them closer together than they ever were before. Who would have thought that this would be soo much fun !


Hi Guys ! Sorry I haven't updated this story yet but I have been editing all of my current fanfics on my laptop offline, getting them to a good standard or what I think is a good standard in order to continue the story.

But regardless here is the rewrite to 'A Game Of Cat And Mouse', I hope you guys enjoy ! :)

Disclaimer : Sadly as much as I wish I did, I do not own 'My Candy Love' in anyway shape or form.

* * *

Pressing play on the IPod, "The Beginning" by "One Ok Rock" began to play, as Chitose put her headphones in her ears and looked out at the world through her window. Sitting on the windowsill and laying her head against the cold windows glass, Chitose stayed staring at the silent, dark street outside her window for a couple more minutes. When the next song on her IPod began to play, Chitose sighed and narrowed her eyes in annoyance as she turned her head away from the window.

Looking towards the clock on her bedside table, she narrowed her eyes further to see the time and ended up growling in response. The clock stated in big, bold red letters _**6:30**_ meaning Chitose had two and a half hours before she was supposed to meet with Castiel and Lysander. Taking the headphones out of her ears, Chitose slowly stretched her body like a cat as she began to clamper from the window towards her docking station on her desk. Removing the headphones from her IPod, Chitose plugged her IPod into her docking station and let the music play as she slowly made her way to the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, Chitose stood in front of the mirror and recoiled at her shocking appearance. Her hair looked like a cat had just thrown up a blue hairball, her face was covered with smear marks from eyeliner that didn't wash off and her skin was dry and flaky like she was getting ready to peel off a second skin. Sighing, Chitose picked up her toothbrush and brushed her teeth. Feeling happy that her teeth were at least looking good, Chitose turned on the shower and quickly undressing whilst the shower warmed up.

Putting her hand into the shower's spray to check the temperature, Chitose quickly turned up the temperature of the water a little more and hopped into the shower, hissing as the waters fierce heat pierced at her skin. Groaning in agreement, she allowed her body to lull into the warmth of the water and slowly rise her body from its relaxed state.

As she was washing her hair, Chitose allowed her mind to go over the recent events that had happened. Not too long ago, Chitose was just the new girl starting at _'Sweet Amoris'_, no friends or family, just herself. However that all changed as soon as she slowly began to get to know everyone at _'Sweet Amoris'_. Not only did Chitose make a lot of great friends but it seemed that she was giving Castiel a run for his money for the _'Bad'_ title. Chitose wasn't exactly _'Bad'_ but when the situation came for her to show up Castiel or Amber, she took the chance.

Thinking about it, Chitose was really close to Castiel and almost always spent time with him. All this thinking about Castiel made Chitose blush and caused her to look at her feet in embarrassment. Deciding she had spent enough time in the shower Chitose turned off the shower and quickly wrapped herself in a towel before going back to her bedroom.

Entering her room Chitose made a bee-line towards her bedside table to look at the time. The clock said _**6:45**_ meaning Chitose had only been in the shower for fifteen minutes, which meant she still had ages till she had to meet the boys. Going towards her wardrobe, Chitose used one hand to keep the towel firmly in one place whilst she grabbed some underwear. Grabbing a purple set of bra and knickers, Chitose dropped the towel to the floor and quickly put on the underwear before picking up the towel from the floor and wrapping it around her hair.

Standing in front of her wardrobe, Chitose searched for something to wear. Considering her options, Chitose grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans and the dark green '_Winged Skulls'_ top that she _"got",_ well actually stole from Castiel, which tends to fall down her right arm often showing a bit of her bra. Removing the towel from her head and dropping it on the floor, Chitose slowly began to get dressed. Now fully dressed, Chitose grabbed her make up bag from her desk as she made her way to the wall mirror to put on her make up. Chitose put on some eyeliner, a light shade of ivy green eye shadow and some mocha lip gloss, Chitose looked at herself in the mirror and nodded in agreement.

She wasn't wearing too much make up but was wearing enough that she didn't look plain. Putting her make up bag back on the desk, Chitose picked up her hair dryer and began drying her hair. Now happy that her hair was dry, Chitose quickly pulled her hair into a messy bun leaving just a few bit of hair at the front. Agreeing that she looked ok, Chitose grabbed her _'Winged skulls' _bag from the floor, dropped her phone inside which she quickly pulled off from her bedside table and slung the bag onto her shoulder as she pivoted on the spot, quickly grabbing her IPod and headphones putting them into her jean pocket as she made her way to the bedroom door.

Closing her bedroom door behind her with a quiet click, Chitose slowly made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Quickly grabbing herself an apple for breakfast, Chitose made her way to the front door and grabbed her black, leather jacket and swung her bag behind her back as she pulled on a pair of black converse. Chitose gave herself a once over before leaving the house, quickly grabbing her keys from her bag to lock up. Sure that the door to the house was locked, Chitose grabbed her IPod from her pocket, put in her headphones and pressed shuffle, letting whatever song play as she cranked up the volume and began to walk down the street.

Feeling a vibration in her bag and realising that it was her phone, Chitose swung her bag to the side and surfed out her phone. Unlocking her phone Chitose realised she had a message and quickly went to see who out of her friends would actually be up letting alone willing at this hour, especially as it was only _**7:30**_. As she opened the message, Chitose suddenly couldn't stop herself from laughing like a mad man, as she read the text from one of her best friends, Rosalya.

From Rosalya;

_HAHA! Seriously Chitose, I have to hand it to you! _

_Best prank yet! I'm literally crying with laughter! :') _

_Castiel is going to kill you when he finds out! _

_But in all honesty he did deserve it ! x_

_Love Rosalya xx_

Chitose couldn't help smirking at her friend's text. If anyone was around right now they would probably fear for their lives as Chitose casually smirked at herself. But Rosalya was right; it had certainly by far been Chitose's best prank yet. She had decided to get Castiel back for ...

* * *

Hi Guys ! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The reason for the break in the story is because there shall be a flashback in the next chapter which shall explain what Castiel had done to Chitose and what is meant by Rosalya's text. And this is where you guys could have a little impact on the story as I would like a few ideas as to what Castiel could have done to Chitose in order to highly embarrass her and cause her to want revenge ! I have a few ideas but they are all undecided so any ideas would be a great help. Of course i'll put credit where credits due :)

Thanks for reading the chapter and Reviews are very welcomed and wished for ! :P x

Look forward to the upcoming chapters :)


End file.
